Episode 5766/5767 (18th November 2010)
Plot Nathan is pleased to have accepted an offer on Home Farm and doesn't hesitate in taking the opportunity to wind up Declan by announcing that his new business partner was the woman he took an instant dislike to yesterday. Sensing he has the upper hand, Nathan reveals the new boss will be arriving shortly. Later, the buyer saunters in over two hours late. Despite Declan appearing desperate to put her off her purchase, she takes a call before announcing that the contract has been signed and Home Farm is officially hers. Flashing Declan a triumphant smile, Nathan questions if Declan is going to congratulate his new partner. However, as she extends her hand, Declan slips his arm around her waist and plants a kiss on her cheek and revels in the shock from Nathan, Nicola and Katie as he introduces his wife, Ella Hart. Nathan is furious as he realises that he's been duped. Later, it's clear that Ella may have taken a likening to the village. Meanwhile, Moira is wracked with guilt when John and Adam both admit that they think Holly is getting better. Shuddering at the irony, Moira faces Holly who begs her for more heroin. Elsewhere, Charity discovers that she'll need to get Debbie on side to help Jai with his development plans for Wishing Well; Katie tells Andy that they can only be friends; Chas calls on the cops to pull over Carl for drink driving; Amy locks herself in the bathroom at the foster home and refuses to come out unless Val's there; and Rhona is frustrated at Paddy's failed attempt to tell Marlon about them and insists she'll do it herself. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Care Worker - Louise Atkins Locations *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and Holly's room *Home Farm - Kitchen, hallway, office, stables, grounds and living room *Holdgate Farm - Dining room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar, kitchen and staff corridor *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Children's home - Bathroom and corridor *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Notes *This was a one-hour episode as Coronation Street was transmitted at 8.00pm due to that evening's edition of ''I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here ''being shown at 8.30pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,730,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes